


Dakhur Province Vigilante by trekqueen

by trekqueen



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Challenge Response, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekqueen/pseuds/trekqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The occupation of Bajor was a bloody one... 100-word archive drabble response to the Ass-Kicking Women Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dakhur Province Vigilante by trekqueen

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Rhapsody for the quick beta on this one!

Dakhur Province Vigilante

My heartbeat quickens as I see the shuttle land in the clearing ahead. I realize I am holding my breath and let it out slowly. My legs and muscles ache while I wait in my cramped position, but I will not move for fear of making a sound that would alert our prey to the presence of my resistance cell.

Waiting is endless and torturous until the Cardassians appear. I fire my disruptor rifle and watch them fall dead. One rushes me, but his head meets with the end of my rifle. The only good Cardassian is a dead one.


End file.
